Nightmare on Elm Street: Welcome to Derry
Nightmare on Elm Street: Welcome to Derry is an American horror film based on Stephen King's novel IT and New Line Cinema's Nightmare on Elm Street. Synopsis It has been 2 years since the IT movie has been released. But now, Freddy Krueger returns to battle the demonic clown called Pennywise. It could be a battle to remember between the burnt man with finger nails on Elm Street, vurse the clown of Derry!! Plot In 1994, we are welcomed in the town called Derry. Later in the dark sewers, we see the tunnel to where the clown fell down. All the way down the tunnel, a clown hand grabbed on the edge. Pennywise started to laugh. "I am back" said Pennywise, as he'd make a demonic smile. Pennywise would walk out the sewers. The logos open up with Warner Bros. A balloon would float behind towards the logo. The logo turns into a Ratpac logo. The title would open with: Nightmare on Elm Street: Welcome to Derry. The next scene opens with three teenage emo kids in a dark alleyway. "Hey, look at this, Mike's sleeping while he's with us. Let's video tape him" John said. "Shut the fuck up, he's had a rough ass day" Frank would say to John. "Hey, I was only joking" replied John. The cam would zoom into his face. When the cam zooms out, Mike would be in the nightmare realm. Mike gets up. He would see the smoke in a red factory. Mike hears laughing in the distance. He'd look to his back and saw nothing. When he turns back, he finds a burnt man with a red and green sweater and a glove with blades as finger nails. "Peekaboo!!" said Freddy. Freddy would stab him in the gut. In the real world, Mike would start to bleed a lot. The kids would freak out. In the nightmare, Freddy smiles as he repeatedly stabs him in the gut 9 times. Freddy chuckles and drops Mike on the floor. Freddy would find a clown. "Yes, now kill the kids in Derry, if you don't, you'll float too" said Pennywise. "And who the fuck are you?" asked Freddy. "Why I'm Pennywise the DANCING clown" Pennywise would laugh like a maniac. Freddy would charge at Pennywise, but the clown disappeared. There was a faint laughter. "Come to Derry, or else you will float" the clown said. In the real world, there were police sirens. "Oh fuck this, I'm getting out of here!!" said John. "Stop running!!" yelled the police. There were gunshots. "It wasn't me for fucks sake!!" yelled John. "No shit Sherlock" replied the police. John grabbed his gun and shot the tyres of the cop car. The cop car sled as it almost lost broken it's direction at John. The policeman tries to stop the car, but the car flew and crushes John. The cop car rolls towards the foster's house. 2 days later, they're were at a funeral of Mike and John. There was a guy called Steven. "Hey Frank, you alright?" asked Steven. "I don't know anymore. It's a fucking massacre last night" said Frank. "Listen to me Frank, I know that John and Mike are in your heart, and with no circumstances that they would break a heart" said Steven. "Yeah you're right" replied Frank. Frank would look at the trees and finds a clown. The clown started laughing. "Hi'ya Franky boy" said Pennywise. Frank shook his head and saw that it was an illusion. "What is it? What are you looking for?" asked Steven. "It- it's nothing" said Frank. After the funeral, Frank drove home. Frank would have a shower. 2 minutes later the water had turned red like blood. Frank had a panic and exits the shower. "Shit shit shit" panicked Frank. Pennywise opens up the pipes below the shower. "Hello again, Franky boy" said Pennywise. Frank yells in fear. Pennywise's mouth opens with razor sharp teeth and eats Frank's face off. The police came over and saw a dead body of Frank. There was no sign of the clown. "What do we got sir?" asked the policeman. "Another killing today Jerry, this town is haunted as fuck" said Commissioner Tyler. "Is it the clown that everybody's heads were playing with?" replied Jerry. "We'll never know" said Tyler. In the sewers of Derry, Pennywise was sitting down and thinking about who to kill. "There is nobody to kill, I might have to fight the guy in a hat" said Pennywise. "I might as well head to Elm Street, there could be many kids with fear" said Pennywise. Later that night in Elm Street, two kids were playing Sonic the Hedgehog 2. "Hey, do you wanna play as Tails?" said Emily. "No Emily, you play as Tails, I'm playing as Sonic!" said Phil. "You always play as Sonic, can't we just share?" said Emily. "I'm not sharing with a girl who never learns about Mortal Kombat" said Phil. "Says the boy who always let me play as that useless Luigi" said Emily. "Shut your mouth!" said Phil. Emily and Phil start to fight each other. "Hey!! Stop fighting you too!! Now get to bed, it's almost midnight" said Quince. "She started it" said Phil. "I don't care about who started it, go to bed both of you!!" said Quince. They both separate into different beds. 3 minutes later, Emily was having a nightmare. Emily was in the nightmare realm. Emily looked around the factory. Freddy was standing there. Emily was shaking in fear. Freddy walked away where there is no shadow of him. Emily shed a tear. The tear runs down her face and on the metal floor. Freddy scratches her face. The blood splattered on the walls. Emily fallen on the floor. In the real world, the blood flowed all around the pillow. Phil woke up. Phil was screaming to see the chaos of her death. Phil looked at his right and finds a clown. "Do you want a balloon Philly boy?" asked Pennywise. In the nightmare realm, Freddy finds the same exact person. Pennywise looks forward, and see's Freddy again. "Hey, burn boy" said Pennywise. Freddy smiles. "The circus clown" said Freddy. Pennywise roars with his razor sharp teeth. Freddy prepares to slash. Freddy slices Pennywise's arm off. Pennywise acts to be in pain. He'd shook his body left and right. Pennywise's arm grows back. "You cannot kill me, I am eternal" said Pennywise. "Nobody cares, circus clown" replied Freddy. Pennywise wields a machete and transforms into Jason Voorhees. "Hockey masked wannabe" said Freddy. Freddy would stabs Jason in the eyes, and drags his finger nails all the way to his guts. Jason was turned back into Pennywise. Pennywise bites Freddy's hand off. Freddy starts to bleed everywhere. Pennywise swallows it whole. Freddy grows his hand back. Quince come in and finds Freddy and Pennywise. Quince screams. Pennywise runs away. The police sirens were heard. Freddy jumps on Quince and starts to stab Quince in the chest 5 times. The police knocked down the door and splits in one. The room was full of blood. "Guys, I found the massacre" said policeman #1. Phil was crying. "Yet another violent crime on our hands, that's going to take a lot of paperwork" said Jerry. "You're telling me. It's almost my wife's wedding and now I am distracted by a crime" said Tyler. In 1995, it was a nice day. Henry was walking to an arcade place and played Mortal Kombat. He'd pick Scorpion as player one. Finn walks in and greeted Henry. "Hey, how ya doing?" asked Henry. "I'm alright myself, you?" asked Finn. "Yeah, I'm good" said Henry. 4 minutes later, they were in the cinemas watching Batman Forever. Henry would see the audience all in shocked in excitement, until he'd see a clown. Henry would gasp. Pennywise would wave at Henry. "I'm every nightmare you ever had" said Pennywise. Henry blinks and saw no clown. Henry sighs in relief. After the movie, both Henry and Finn were going to the dark alleyway. Both kids found 5 teenage emo kids. "Hey there little fuckers, wanna get beaten up?" said Evan. "Go away!!" said Finn. "Now it's on!!" said Bruce. The kids ran to the factory. Finn and Henry hid behind the walls. "Come out you ass kissers" yelled Evan. Evan would carry a knife. He'd lick the tip of the knife. "Come out now!!" yelled Evan. "Ey yo guys, help me find the little boys" said Evan. He'd look behind and there was nobody here. "Guys?" said Evan. The factory turned into a nightmarish world. A slightly heard laughter would come from behind Evan. "Boo" said Pennywise. Evan looks behind. Pennywise yells and chows down Evan's face off. The emo kids panicked. Pennywise looks at the rest and uses his scorpion tails to stab the rest of the kids. Pennywise looks at Henry and Finn. "Hello there, are you in danger? Cause Elm Street is a dangerous place with the burnt man named Freddy Krueger" said Pennywise. "Why yes" said Henry. Later that night, the kids and Pennywise were sitting around the camp fire. "Freddy is an unstoppable entity of Elm Street, once you grab him, send him straight into the real world and he'll die" said Pennywise. "Sure thing Mr. Clown" said Finn. They finally sleep. They were in deep sleep. Finn was in his home. He'd see his family. "Hey there son, how was your time at school?" asked Chris. "Dad" said Finn. He'd walk up to his parents but there was Freddy. "Sorry, they are dead" said Freddy. Finn grabs Freddy by the arm and wakes up, sending him into the real world. Pennywise grabs Freddy and bites him on the shoulder. There was a bloody mess on the floor. Freddy stabs Pennywise in the chest and sends him flying in midair and lands on the floor. Pennywise's healing factor started to heal him. Pennywise transforms into Jason Voorhees and stabs him in the back with his machete. Freddy would gasp. Freddy almost dies. There was a sudden footstep. It was Ash Williams. "So, which one of you son of a bitches want some chainsaw and shotgun?" said Ash. Pennywise turns to Ash and starts attacking him. Ash stabs Pennywise in the chest and uses his chainsaw and cuts him in half. He'd blow Pennywise with his double barrel shotgun. Freddy would opens his hand. Ash fires his shotgun and blew holes in Freddy's chest. Ash would rip his heart out and stomp on it. Freddy stopped moving. Ash saws off Freddy's head off. The both monsters were dead. "Anyone else?" asked Ash. "Woah, that was awesome" said Finn. "Damn straight" replied Ash. Ash would walk away. It was 2017. The town was safe and quiet. They were going local shopping, having lunch and watching videos. Until in Camp Crystal Lake, there was a hidden haunted cabin. A man with a hockey mask would stand there, looking out the window. His shelf had Pennywise and Freddy's head. The man was Jason Voorhees. Cast Bill Skarsgård as Pennywise/It Jackie Earle Haley as Freddy Krueger John Boyega as John Mark Fischback as Mike Ryan Reynolds as Frank Bruce Campbell as Ash Williams Logan Lerman as Henry Erza Miller as Finn Chloe Graze Moretz as Emily Jeremy Shada as Phil Cate Blanchett as Quince James Franco as Evan Charlie Puth as Steven J.K Simmons as Commissioner Tyler Charlie Day as Jerry Category:Movies Category:Horror films Category:R